Summer of Our Lives
by the5thwave
Summary: Modern Day/AU- Tris Prior has always dreamt of the day she would leave her small town in Chicago behind and explore the world. Now that she has planned to take a summer trip to Sunny California with all of her closest friends, what will happen? Will she fall in love with a surfer? Or will she fall in love with someone she has known her whole life? Read to find out! Some Profanity!


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first fic that I have written and I think that you guys will really enjoy this story! I will most likely update once or twice a week! Enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!**

* * *

The bright sunlight seeps through the curtains of my small room and welcomes me into a day I have been waiting for almost 3 years. This summer I am going to be spending my days soaking in the sun in Los Angeles, California. One of my best friends Tobias and our friends have been saving up for almost 3 years to take a trip to California. And now our dreams are coming true. My alarm goes off at exactly 9:30 am; I get up slowly and rub the sleep from my eyes. I get out of my warm bed and hurriedly take a warm shower before beginning the best summer of my life. I exit the shower and look at myself in the mirror. I see a short, pale, skinny girl with blue eyes. Over the school year I have grown into my figure a lot, earning some boobs and ass. I had recently cut my hair short and it now falls into slight blonde waves down to my shoulders. I comb out the tangles in my hair and decide to straighten it. I throw on a simple T-shirt that displays my favorite band, dark-washed skinny jeans, and my old Chuck Taylors. I am a simple girl. Today I'm going to be going the airport and flying out of my stupid little town all the way to California with my friends. I take a glance at the 3 suitcases in the corner of my room and I drag them outside of my room and leave them in the hallway so I can take them downstairs later. I run down the stairs skipping every other step with excitement.

"Beatrice! How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs?" My mother scolds.

"Sorry mom" I grunt and sit at the breakfast table with my brother Caleb, and my parents.

"So, today is the big day isn't Beatrice?" asks my father as his eyes skim the newspaper. I really hate when they call me Beatrice. It pisses me off.

"Yes, you guys know I have been waiting for this moment forever!" I squeal. They all look at me with amusement in their eyes. I scoff at their expressions because they always tease me about how overly excited I get when I speak about the trip. We eat in perfect silence and harmony until my parent say that they have to leave for work. My life has always been that way. My whole life I have lived in a seemingly perfect city in Chicago, where everyone is selfless and polite. I am getting fucking tired of it. This trip will be my escape from this trap I call home. My plate that once consisted of eggs and bacon is now empty and I get up to clean my plate and as I put it in the dish washer I receive a text. I lean against the counter and look at my phone and see that I got a text from Tobias. Tobias and I go way back. When we met I was only 4 years old and he was only 6 years old. Both of our fathers' work for the government, and Tobias and I would always play while our fathers' were at a meeting downtown. Marcus Eaton, his father, is a charming man just like his son. We are basically like brother and sister we have been through a lot together. He is one of my best friends. I look at his text and it reads:

"_Are you awake yet? If you aren't I'm gonna come over to your house and pour a bucket of water on your head ;)"_

I reply:

"_No need or else I would have to kick your ass. I have gotten enough beauty sleep to maintain myself :) Either way can you get over here I need some help carrying my bags"_

After a few minutes he replies:

"_Happy to oblige. Let me in"_

As if almost on cue there is a light knock on the door, and Caleb who is washing the dishes, is staring at me and glancing at the door, he says

"Is that your boyfriend Tobias?"

Heat flows to my cheeks, almost everyone suspects that Tobias and I are together because we are basically inseparable and get along so well. Annoyed I answer "Caleb, I've known Tobias forever. He's basically like a brother to me." With that Caleb just smirks and says

"I bet 100 dollars that by the time you get back from your trip you will be dating"

"I doubt it" I say as I walk over and open the front door. I look up slightly and see him smiling at me with that crooked grin of his. It makes all of the girls in our school swoon. I'm not one of them. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me in his warm quiet embrace before he speaks up and says,

"Since when did you get taller? Are you actually becoming a woman now?" he teases.

I let him go and smack him in the back of his head and hiss, "Fuck you"

He laughs to himself and kisses my check. It may seem like a romantic gesture but with us it has always been a friendly one. But I can't help but feel my heart flutter when he looks at me with his deep set blue eyes have been and always will be a true mystery. They are the weirdest color of blue and I-

I am brought back to reality when Tobias's grin slightly fades and asks, "Are you okay Tris?" When we were younger he had decided that he didn't like my real name and I guess he stuck with Tris. Only my parents call me Beatrice now. And like I said it pisses me off.

I say, "What? No, I'm perfectly fine" I give him a genuine smile and invite him inside. He greets Caleb and I led him up the stairs. I enter my room and plop down on the bed; Tobias follows and sits on my desk chair.

"I'm kinda sad that I didn't get to pour water all over you. I would've really enjoyed it." Tobias says in a jokingly tone. I laugh and get up to lightly punch him in the arm and say, "Asshole".

"So, it's the biggest day of our lives are you ready or do you still need to pack?" he asks as he looks up at me.

"Nah I think I'm done, what time does the plane leave again?" I question

"Oh right, well the flight for us is at 5 pm, and it's barely 12pm" he says as he scrolls through his messages. I glance over at his phone and see that he is texting girl named Emma or so it says on the contact I.D. He quickly turns away from me and hides the phone and I raise my eyebrow at him and say

"Are talking to a girl and didn't tell me about it? Who is she? Is she cute? Let me see!" I say as reach across his lap to get the phone and he quickly get up and crosses the room. I stare at him quizzically and chase him around the room until I manage to tackle him to the ground. I land on his back and he is on stomach when I say

"Give me your damn phone"

"Never" he breathes "I never thought you were this heavy Tris" he laughs

I get up off him and he slowly gets up and even though I grew 2 inches in the past year, he still towers me with 1 foot height difference. I cross my arms against my chest and give him a glare that could kill, hoping he would give in to showing me his phone. Suddenly in a blink of an eye he has me over his shoulder and I squeal and squirm in his arms.

"Put me down now, Tobias! AHHH!" He drops me onto the bed and hovers over me with a devilish grin. I scowl at him angrily and he says

"You told me to let you go didn't you? And by the way I kinda need to give you some payback for tackling me just a few minutes ago" he laughs and then I realize what he means by payback. By the time I realize what is happening, I break into fits of laughter and I can barely breathe. He has done the unthinkable.

No one. Absolutely no one tickles Beatrice Prior.

"T-t-tobiass…S-s-stop….p-p-p-lease" I say between my laughter and tears are already forming in my eyes but he only replies with,

"Not until you apologize" I finally cannot take it anymore and give in.

"O-o-okay... I-I-I'm sorry… P-p-please…s-s-stop" I stutter and finally after what feels like an eternity he stops tickling me, helps me to my feet and gives me a stupid crooked grin that would probably make other girls go wild but honestly I feel like slapping it off of him.

"I hate you" I sputter and he wraps me into a huge bear hug and picks me up while saying, "You know you love me, Tris". I squirm in his arms until he decides to let me go and I tell him,

"Let's just take my suitcases downstairs" I say before adding "You are going to show me those texts even if I have to kill you" With that I spin around and walk out of the room with Tobias close behind.

* * *

**A/N I really hope that you enjoyed this fanfic and I will post soon! Meanwhile you can leave a review and favorite or whatever. Thanks so so so so much! **


End file.
